


Wings of history

by AzureRegulus



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Gaze into the past, Legends, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureRegulus/pseuds/AzureRegulus
Summary: A small mission to take them to the old world, taking it as a breath of fresh air from the pursuit of the Kulve Taroth and surviving the destructive might of the Savi'Jiiva, the sapphire star of the fifth fleet researched Tanzia's nearby library in order to find out more about the red dragon. But as unknown as it was to the world, as fruitless his research was.As the storm outside intensified, he found a strange book abandoned on a table.A scale motive in the deepest black with a slash right across it.A book that countained a timeless curse that was about to be renewed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Wings of history

How long has it been?

Months?

Years?  
  
Ever since he had departed from the old world to face the challenges ahead, the young hunter had never in his life thought to return towards the shores of his home. So far away it seemed when the ship took him across the sea, taking him away from what he once called home.  
  
The waves were crashing against the greaves of the black scales protecting him. The armor of the beast called the eater of elders. Crystalline spikes on his shoulders, a cape adorned with orange flames. A demonic helmet that hid a nostalgic expression.

So much had happened to him. So many battles formed him.

If seen underneath the light of the moon, the moment he’d raise the gauntlets, gruesome sharp talons extending from them, anyone’s blood would run cold. They wouldn’t notice the kind heart beating underneath the mass of metal, scales and sharp spikes.

And despite all the time that had passed, he could still remember his very first steps as a low rank hunter.

Monster Hunters are classified by their ranks: Low, high and master, or G in some nations of the world. Meaning is the same.

Low rank hunters undertake hunts that generalize in smaller, more manageable monsters who per chance had to retreat close to human settlements, but also some of the more dangerous kind, like the fire-breathing queen of the land. The emerald-scaled flying wyvern, Rathian.

After gaining enough experience under their belt, they have to chance to rise to high rank, where more ferocious beasts await. These creatures can range from the horned devil of the desert, the Diablos, to the wild and untamed fanged thunder prince, the Zinogre.

And at top of the food chain, undisputed and unquestioned, were the master rank hunters. They have seen everything, hunted everything. True masters of the hunt are bestowed that title. Their prey…

…elder dragons, like the Nergigante.

Dragons whose very presence can cause natural disasters. Only the best of the best are allowed to hunt those.

But under wraps, was a secret operation going on in another land for nearly 40 years now.

To explore a continent unknown to the hunter’s guild, the best of the best were sent to the new world. Though only a handful of master rank hunters were sent there.

There only existed few and were necessary if elder dragons threatened the ecosystem. They were needed, or there would be none who could stop a destructive force of nature like the Dire Miralis who had appeared years ago in Port Tanzia.

Not only would the entire food chain be disrupted, but an ecosystem destroyed. Human bodies would be thrown onto another as corpses would be gathered from what once was a buzzling town. It couldn’t be allowed to happen.

But even despite that, there were countless stars shining in the night, waiting to grow show the world what they could do.

And he was one of the brightest of all.

He survived their ship being destroyed by the surfacing mountain dragon, the Zorah Magdaros, chased the mother goddess of gold, Kulve Taroth and faced the destructive might of Safi’Jiiva, the red emperor that could have wiped out the entire continent with its blue breath of hellfire.

And his reward…

…the armor of the Nergigante in its most powerful state. The very beast that led them to where the red dragon was hiding.

How often the hunter had clashed with the Nergigante he couldn’t even count down on both hands. Their final meeting before travelling back he would never forget.

It was a fierce fight, but one foe the hunter wished to face on his own, as a respect from one hunter to another. Because if not for him, they might not have survived when the demon from mother earth, the elder dragon Shara Ishvalda, put up a final stand.

While not dead, the mighty Nergigante, exhausted and satisfied, saw the wounded hunter as its equal. By smashing the broken one of both of his horns against the wall, shaving off a few scales and sharp, crystalline spikes from his wings and forearms, the beast showed much of elder dragon’s much suggested intelligence towards its shocked equal before disappearing into the unknown, until nature called it upon again.

The Nergigante was a hunter as well. One who’d hunt monsters when mother earth thought it became too powerful.

Xeno’ Jiiva, who’d later morph into the adult Savi’Jiiva.

Shara Ishvalda, who hidden underneath the earth feasted from the lifeforce of the very continent.

Even with the beasts he faced, some even more powerful than the eater of elders, the hunter found himself bonded to his equipment. It wasn’t earned from a kill, but a beast that saw itself in him. It was as if it saw the hunter as its brethren and would protect him until they both met again.

All this thinking about the Nergigante and their numerous encounters in the new world made the hunter a bit nostalgic, homesick even. There had been no traces of spikes or anything.

But it was out there, waiting for the next monster to usurp this world.

The devil was always close by.

“Hey, partner!”.

Turning his head away from the ocean, the hunter was greeted by a tuft of orange hair atop a shaven head, belonging to one of the brightest stars of the new world.

He was clad in the iron hard shell of the puppeteer of storms, the Kushala Daora. Armor forged into what seemed to be a regal knight with the flexible webbings having been made into a cape, magnificent as the beast of the wind itself. A monster, this young and bright hunter had a lot of history with.

Shield attached to his arm and sword strapped to his back, Aidan trotted towards him. “Ah. Maybe I shouldn’t say that. That is her job, isn’t it?”, he grins. The hunter merely shook his head with an awkward laugh. His partner, the handler accompanying him and handed the quests, had stayed with the new world while Aidan and him were here on a small errand together with the captain of the first fleet.

He had to wonder though what she was up to. Aidan didn’t need any more than look into his eyes to find the slightest bit of worry for the woman barely clutching onto a Deviljho for dear life as it rampaged inside the ancient forest. A trip him and she’d not forget so soon. Even after the harsh scolding she got from the hunter, that didn’t really satiate her appetite for adventure or…

…her general appetite.

With a grin on his lips, the young hunter with the orange hair gazed at the horizon. “I think she is eating at canteen, again.”, he tried to ease his partner. “I mean, come on. She also grew during all this time abroad. She will be careful when you are not around…right?”.

Beyond the demonic helmet, the hunter let out a laugh reminiscent of the many, many times he had to save her from vicious beasts like the Odogaron, to not being smashed by the chunks of ice that created above them by the elegant elder dragon, Velkhana.

And a slow sigh followed soon after, begging she wasn’t doing anything stupid, again.

But there was no time to dwell on home.

News of a bad omen have made the rounds and crossed the sea, to the ears of the commander of the first fleet.

A meeting with one of the many leaders of the hunter’s guild. A trip that would take them over sea and land, towards Dundorma for many days.

Dundorma was legendary for its fortress like structure. A city that endured trial after trial, from the cold winds of a Kushala Daora, to the explosive disaster that was the tar covered nightmare, Gogmazios.

In order to reduce the time necessary, an ambassador of the guild was said to meet them in Port Tanzia.

Aidan, unusually quiet for once, crossed his arms. “Why do you think the chief wanted the two of us to come along with him?”, he asked his comrade. “I know we are good and you, you are not called the sapphire star for no reason. There are so many amazing hunters, but she just took the two of us and, you know…”.

Shrugging the spiked shoulder plates of his armor, the sapphire star of the fifth fleet didn’t really care either way. He had faith in his superior and saw this as just another quest to take on.

There was a reason the old master has been the head of the commission for so many years after all. One of the first to arrive in the new world and live most of his life there. He cared for every hunter in the guild, even taking his own weapons if a group was in danger. And his grandchild has grown into a masterful hunter and dependable leader the hunter worked under. There was no reason for doubt. Not now and not in the future.

Even without saying a word, the small chuckle he gave eased up the excited A-lister’s mood. “Yeah, you are right. He has his reasons and we can trust him.”, he cheered, clenching his fist towards the horizon.

Eyes squinted from the demonic looking helmet as Aidan started to ponder.

“Wait…what did I want from you again?”.

The thought returned with a snap of his metal-coated fingers. “Oh, right! Partner, you like reading as well, right?”.

Silently the hunter nodded. Keen eyes followed the outstretched fingers to the higher elevated parts of the port that was the town of Tanzia. “They have a huge library in there, all with true legends as well as myths.”, he was explained. “Maybe you will find something about that red monster. Safi’Jiiva has always been on your mind, right?”.

Worried, the hunter nodded.

A mass of red scales and muscle, breaming with the energy of the world. A massive tail, easily able to swat away entire groups of hunters, magnificent wings that could create storms.

And a blue hellfire that to this day scarred the hunter’s might whenever that small star gleamed inside the dragon’s open maw.

Safi’Jiiva, the red dragon, has been by far their most dangerous opponent yet.

Nothing…

There existed nothing he knew that rivaled this king’s might. Even Shara Ishvalda had been nothing towards nature’s own abomination.

The red dragon that fed on bioenergy, the very lifeforce the world thrived upon. Its very existence was a miracle and a living nightmare. With a breath so powerful it could eradicate an entire landscape and a body that could heal in the midst of battle, fighting it was one of the most terrifying things he ever experienced.

Himself, Aidan and many who joined the hunt on the emperor.

Never would he forget the sight, as the dragon took to the air, gathered and condensed the blue fire it controlled with impressive mastery compared to its larva state, Xeno’Jiiva.

Its maw opened…

…and out came a small orb.

Beautiful and delicate, like a one of the many stars adorning the night sky.

And once it touched the ground, everything around them was devoured by the emperor’s might. How something so beautiful could be so destructive none could understand. Frozen in shock, they could only bear witness to the destroyed landscape for a few seconds before the red emperor descended once more.

The beasts above in the guiding lands were running rampant, scared of the battle going on bellow the more the beast showed more of its strength.

Safi’Jiiva was a true natural disaster. A picture-perfect depiction of an elder dragon, its awe-inspiring power and one of the most horrifying life or death battles he was ever a part of.

Sometimes at nights, the hunter opened his eyes in his dreams, wandering through the fog.

A flap of majestic wings would tear the fog apart…

…and alone he would stand in front of the massive head covered in red scales, hissing and baring its fangs at him. Blue flames escaped the clenched teeth.

Taking up the opportunity, the hunter gave Aidan a pat on his back and waved him goodbye. If they had to wait, maybe a bit of reading was something to keep him occupied.

Maybe he would truly find something about this dragon.

Paying the receptionist the small fee, he vanished behind the rows of shells.

Outside, the library didn’t look like much. But once inside, he was awestruck. There were many hunters of other parts of the world, researching and analyzing.

A particular one caught his eye when he walked past the long row of shelves.

A huntress clad in beautiful golden and white scales, standing in front of another girl wearing the scarlet scales of the king of the skies, the Rathalos. A ferocious beast, a winged death whose sharp talons reaped the lives of many. He’d recognize them anywhere.

But not these golden ones.

“Wait, and you are telling me that the spreader of that virus was actually an elder dragon?! It was the infant form?!”.

It sounded way too similar to Xeno and Safi’Jiiva.  
  
Stopping for a second, the hunter watched her brush over the golden scales. Yet that huntress’ golden gaze underneath blueish white hair seemed somber. Regretful, her fingers ran over the golden dress. “Yes…”, she answered, earning a worried from her friend. “I don’t know how often I fought it. Even if it was an elder dragon, it knew how to control the frenzy virus once it was an adult. But it despised me already so much, that all we could do was kill another.”.

“But it nearly caused a pandemic! Didn’t the monsters that were infected rise again and fight until their bodies crumbled?!”.

“Yes. But it was also born this way. It was born and forced to be a monster that carried this disease, with no choice left but becoming hated by humans and consumed by such hatred.”.

Gazing at his spiked vambraces, he gazed at the girl from afar. With a small sigh, he brushed past them to search for something to read.

“I always wonder…was there no way to communicate? Couldn’t I…have solved this peacefully and give the Shagaru Magala the rest it deserved? Rest from being hunted?”.

The hunter himself was thankful that him and the Nergigante saw each other as equals.

Even though their job is to hunt down monsters that came close to villages and towns, killing was mostly last resort when the monsters are so violent, that they even endanger other species. They last they wanted, is to interfere with the world’s ecosystem. Every creature has its place in it after all and none could even imagine what would happen if a certain species went extinct.

Though, not every monster seemed to be. Some were more like usurpers invading territories, either to conquer or simply because of ferocious hunter.

That is the case with monsters like the monstrous Deviljho or the territorial Rajang. Otherwise, they would be captured and removed to a locale more suitable for them.

Elder dragons were a case where this was not possible. Either they fled themselves or fought to the bitter end. And from what he heard, the beast he just heard about was hunted ever since its birth.

Sometimes the circumstances can be cruel.

Shagaru Magala.

A monster able to spread a disease that would revive monsters, only to run rampant until they died.

Gazing at his vambraces again, the hunter would remember that name. He would research the tale of this monster, to be prepared if such a case should ever reappear. But for now, he would return to his search.

There were many tales, both gruesome and mystical stored in the many rows of shelves.

The claw-shaped hand brushed over the titles, yet none caught his eye.

Lectures of hunting.

Legends of hunters.

Economic studies about subspecies.

Even books on how to raise a palico or palamute.

The hunter’s search about the red dragon went down the drain, though he already expected there to be nothing. It still bothered him that the search was for nothing. Maybe that was just his hunter pride getting the better of him.

Hand on his hips, he gazed at a table near the window. It had gotten dark outside as clouds of an approaching storm devoured the last bit of daylight. Thunder’s vicious growl could be heard and in seconds, the world seemed to drown in water.

Sighing he sat down at a nearby table, now unable to leave..

The rain wasn’t really a matter to him. He found it comforting when it was in calm atmosphere. But he wondered if that would delay the appointment with the guild’s ambassador.

And he still had nothing to read.

Sharp eyes began to move towards the shelves again.

It was strange.

A book suddenly stared right at him.

It was a simple book with a black cover. But that was all it had.

Pitch black, as if having been made by scales with a slash right over it.

Curiously he looked behind his shoulder if anyone forgot the book.

He couldn’t even hear the voices of the girls from before. It was eerily silent and the only thing that reminded him he was still alive, was the rain outside.

Alone with this strange book that came out of nowhere.

His instincts were already on haywire and a hand was on the hunting knife strapped to his waist.

But the more he stared at the book, the more he felt the unnerving curiosity rise inside his pounding heart.

Why did it look like it was covered in black scales?

How had he gotten that tear?

Ensuring he was alone once more, the grip on his knife loosened and he took seat on the nearby chair. Despite the outward design, it was just a simple band, despite how realistic it looked to fool even a seasoned hunter. Only the tear was real.

Curiously, he opened the book.

Carefully he switched the first of multiple yellow pages. Time had taken its toll already the paper and he was careful not to rip them.

Curious blue eyes wandered over the black ink, forming what seemed like a prayer, or rather…

…a curse.

_When the world is full of wyverns, the legend is revived._

_Meat is eaten, bone is crunched and blood is sucked up dry._

_He burns the earth and melts through iron._

_He boils the rivers and mows down trees._

_He awakens the winds and lights an inferno_

_He is called…_

_…Fatalis_

_The wyvern of destiny, he is called Fatalis._

_The wyvern of destruction._

_Call for help, run for your lives._

_And don't forget to pray to the skies._

_He is called Fatalis._

_The wyvern of destiny, he is called Fatalis._

_The wyvern of destruction._

_Fatalis, Fatalis._

_Heaven and Earth are yours._

_Fatalis, Fatalis._

_Heaven and Earth are yours._

These were only words written on paper. There was no picture of the beast nor of what it did.

But why?

Why did he feel like he was getting sick?

His heart pounded against his ribcage, as if he ran from something he couldn’t see with all his might. Cold fingers shakily held the page. A drop of sweat formed on his temple with his body preparing to kick off into high gear and pull the sword of his charge blade.

The book itself felt like a monster.

It felt as if he was in front of the Safi’Jiiva once more with its maw open. Like the very first time he stared at the falling star that scorched the earth beneath his feet.

His body screamed to close that cursed book, yet his eyes were glued. Primal fear couldn’t guide him away from travelling into something forbidden as the storm outside grew worse

Rain prattled against the glass and lightning slithered between the dark clouds.

The storm howled and the grey sea grew restless.

And our hunter…

…found himself bound to this book as if by a mystical force.

A tale of a tragedy wrought by one single beast. A story of destruction and hatred.

Had he not seen the Xeno’Jiiva, the adult Safi’Jiiva or Shara Ishvalda before, he wouldn’t believe it. Merely reading it, it still sounded like a fairy tale that this beast’s flame escaping its maw could devour an entire castle.

Was this even a myth or something that really transpired?

Taking a deep breath, he closed the book. Tiredly his eyelids fell and his was body felt ready to shut down. Cracking them open a last time, he gazed outside at the lightning…

…falling shut and not noticing the slightest of red coloration.

…

Hell…

It was the only it could be described as.

Agony, despair and chaos, tearing apart what once remained of a thriving kingdom.

Embers and flames took over earth and ash clouded the sky.

Metal and stone were not safe from the dragon’s wrath.

What remained of houses, families, were reduced to nothing but ash being cast away by the storm.

Screams escaped from within the flames.

A shadow flew over the terrified citizens, circling over the castle.

Taking the highest tower, a slender dragon covered in scales as black as the night descended upon the roof. Its long tail wrapped around the tower to stabilize it. Beneath the four winded back horns, an almost crystal-like eye gazed at the flood of humans escaping the remains of the kingdom.

Delighted it watched what it had wrought.

Within a few minutes, the entire castle was ruled by fire and ash.

The town below was unrecognizably burned down. It was hard to even imagine people having lived in those ashes.

The few hunters they had, the dragon vanquished with ease.

And now, they were a part of him.

Razor sharp claws scratched annoyed over its chest to sooth the irritating itch. The feeling of the liquified flesh, bone and armor of these fallen pests were still hardening. It was a minor inconvenience to the delectable taste of terror it cursed the humans with. Once it hardened upon its bright orange glowing chest, it would serve as new armor for itself.

Just as these humans did to its brethren.

They killed wyverns and dragons, ripped the scales of their crumbling flesh and covered themselves in them for protection.

And it vowed to return the favor.

This castle was his. King, guards, hunters and civilians fell prey to the black scaled devil.

Having toyed with his prey long enough, spreading its gargantuan wings, the monster took flight once more. It was finally time to end this banquet.

The humans ran with mortal fear fueling their aching bodies.

If one stumbled, he was crushed beneath the flood of boots. No one would stop for them and they could only hope that their death was quick.

They couldn’t stop. Not with the flying terror above them.

Licking its lips at the cries of terror and tears of fear serving as seasoning for his meal, the dragon took a deep breath.

A roar, so powerful, so terrifying, it could shatter earth and sky.

Unable to endure, the swarm of insects below it stopped, covering their ears in hope of the piercing scream to not make their ears bleed.

The moment a young man, a novice hunter leading them opened his blue eyes…

…he found his own shadow underneath his feet to be gone.

Aside from the fire cutting off every path of escape, there was no source of light. The sun was locked behind the bloodred clouds and they only way they could move, was forward.

Why was his shadow gone?

Every cell in his body screamed not to look. Whatever it was would be his undoing. But curiosity proved to be more powerful.

Raising his head would proof to be his biggest mistake.

That eye that stared down at him…

That beautiful, almost crystalline look seemed to burn bright with its gathered evils it would unleash at the side of his quivering legs. Drenched in sweat from running and utter terror paralyzing him, only that single eye soothed him.

The flicker of the fires surrounding them only furthered it magnificence.

A young woman, having just lost her husband to the dragon, fell to her knees.

Over and over, she whispered sweetly to her dead child in her arms. With tears and a protective smile, she pushed away the thought that it was already gone. The mother didn’t realize it had already died from the smoke silently strangling them. Yet she still sung a sweet goodbye to her baby, promising to make its favorite once they would see her husband again…

…hoping it would not open its eyes in front of death itself.

Following her, every survivor behind the frozen hunter broke down in tears.

Cornered by scales and fire, the last bit of hope to reach the gates were turned to ash.

The dragon’s uncaring gaze wandered to the woman, the flicker of flame from between its scaled lips almost a scoff towards her despair.

Humans.

So fragile and easily broken against overwhelming odds.

And yet, they prided themselves in the scales of his kin.

It didn’t stop with the skyborn beasts or the rulers of the ocean. It saw both Rathalos and Lagiacrus being killed in masses, solely to create weapons and armor.

And it didn’t stop with them.

The peaceful coexistence between dragons and humanity was broken long ago by these beings quivering underneath its shadow. And they did not learn.

Humanity never learned.

And the dragon had watched long enough.

Its wings spread, it signaled the end of an era.

Sobbing and crying, the wings and its shadow becoming their cage, the humans accept the looming death’s maw filled with fire. It was a long time coming.

Its chest glowed and the freshly molten sheet of armor began to liquify once more, coating its prey in its fiery light.

The hunter gasped as he awoke from his trance…

…only to see the inferno unleashed.

Burning fire devoured him and the rest of screaming humanity. It was hot. So, excruciatingly painful, even if only for a second.

…

Alone he walked the sole, scorched path the fire provided him. Forward was the only way out.

A young boy with golden eyes.

He didn’t know how, but he survived when the inferno suddenly consumed the rest of his home.

It happened so fast, he couldn’t react to it.

Survivors, he neither heard nor saw. Bones and flesh were turned to ash. Blood evaporated, tainting the air which was already hard to breathe because of the ash.

His steps were heavy and his left arm was hurting. A cut over his right eye hindered his sight.

But he walked. No matter what happened, he continued and fought.

Losing his balance, the boy fell towards the ground. His cheek started to burn from the hot stone path beneath him. Fighting the sensation of his palm stinging from pain, he struggled to his knees.

The gate was just in front of him. He was nearly out of this hell none but himself could escape.

He thought, if at least he could make it over the bridge, maybe there was a light. Maybe there was still someone.

He didn’t think of becoming food for a scavenging beast.

The snapping jaws of a Tigrex or a scavenging Rathian searching something for her chicks.

Once his burning and hurting feet touched the blades of grass and a cool shadow covered his body, the boy noticed the strange shape of a craned neck.

Slowly he turned his head…

…finding himself eye to eye with the same diamond that enticed the young hunter before he became a part of the dragon’s skin.

Blinking curiously, the resting beast glared at the young boy. It was barely as big as its paw, not even fit for a snack. Yet somehow it survived.

Uninterested, the dragon blew hot air through its nose, avoiding the boy’s dead gaze.

“…Are you satisfied?”.

Curiously, the dragon opened its eye once more, meeting gold that was unable to shed anymore tears. The last had been burned away with his mother, father and baby sister.

Tilting his head weakly, the boy asked once more, gazing at the sole light inside this darkness, the burning castle Schrade. “You killed all of them. The king, the guards, the hunters. Even my friends and family. Are you satisfied?”.

Thanks to the short length of his brown hair, the boy could keep his gaze on the beast that turned his life upside down in merely an hour without any fear of them interrupting him.

Every human that saw it fled, screamed bloody murder, begged or accepted their deaths.

Yet the boy…

There was no will to live inside his eyes anymore. He was a blank sheet of paper whose previous life had been erased completely.

A single chomp and the boy would be gone, having ended as a snack for this world’s most dangerous creature.

But there was no enjoyment in prey he. There was no satisfaction if they just rolled on their backs and died without at least a tinge of fear. It came all this way out towards this castle to make the humans suffer and a dead piece of meat didn’t interest him.

Though, he could serve as a warning for the rest of its lifetime.

Having rested enough, the dragon stood up on its hindlegs and for once this horrific night…

…the full moon shined behind the devil.

Its black scales among a long, slender body, shone softly and despite the chaos it wrought, it looked majestic and awe inspiring. Why was a devil allowed to look this beautiful?

And why was the boy enticed by it?

_“When the world is full of wyverns, the legend is revived.”._

The boy suddenly spoke once more in its presence. A powerless voice accepted the ruler of this world, falling to his knees in front of it in fealty.

_“Meat is eaten, bone is crunched and blood is sucked up dry. He burns the earth and melts through iron. He boils the rivers and mows down trees. He awakens the winds and lights an inferno.”._

Taking a deep breath, the boy stares up at the mighty dragon. Unmoving, it stared back at him, listening to words it didn’t comprehend as anything but awe.

 _“He is called…”,_ his powerless whispers continued. “ _…Fatalis.”._

While he did not understand human speech, he knew what the boy said was a name.

Fatalis. A name for the end he wrought. The end of the hunts on dragons and the end of humanity reigning supreme.

The name of history itself.

 _“The wyvern of destiny, he is called Fatalis. The wyvern of destruction. Call for help, run for your lives.”,_ the boy resumed. The screams endured in his ears, torturing him as he continued.

Maybe if he paid respect, they would fade.

“ _And don't forget to pray to the skies. He is called Fatalis. The wyvern of destiny, he is called…Fatalis.”._

Finally, the boy’s strength began to fade. His lungs are dry and the air still smelled of ash and burned flesh.

“ _The wyvern of destruction…Fatalis…Fatalis…Heaven and Earth are yours.”._

Even when he fell and his body refused to move, he still continued under the observant gaze of the world’s devil.

_“Fatalis… Fatalis……”._

The crystal-like eye, a burning orange as the flames that devoured his home and former life would forever pursue the boy.

In his dreams.

In his life.

And when he would eventually die.

“… _Heaven and Earth…are…yours…”._

As he succumbed to his wounds and exhaustion, the dragon licked its scaled lips.

Fatalis.

That was the name it would take for itself. A name, the mortals would remember for eternity, burning inside their hearts and minds.

Hearing a snarl out of the forest nearby, the Fatalis raised its head towards the darkness. Blue stripes on an orange body.

A Tigrex waiting for the dragon to vanish.

It wasn’t foolish, knowing the flying devil was too much for him.

It would foil its plans to create a legend that would terrify humans for eternity before he would descend once more.

Crouching over what he chose to be his messenger, a torrent of flame escaped the Fatalis’ throat, devouring not only the forest, but also the shrieking Tigrex completely. Satisfied it observed its work and the corpse of the beast turning to ash.

But the boy would be in danger still.  
  
The moment he would take towards the skies, he was as good as gone for any beast that searched for an easy snack.

Breathless, the moon itself watched as the dragon scratched off a layer of scales. Delicately putting them beside the boy, noticing a tear at the layer, the dragon raised on its hind legs again. As long as that sheet was close to him, not a single creature would dare come close to his messenger.

Would the boy see him as a savior?

Or would he run away from the heavy scales and die in the woods?

He would silently observe. If the boy died, then he would choose another town to terrorize. If the boy was smart, he would live a long life, unlike the rest of his family.

Rain started to settle in.

Observing the burning castle a final time, the sadistic monster licked its lips.

Slowly its maw opened…

…

Returned to the library, the hunter’s eyes snapped open with the loudest, most terrified gasp he ever emitted in his life. His heart was nearly bursting out of his chest, filled with terror.

Taking deep breaths, he calmed himself down, trying to remember his nightmare.

But it was gone.

Whatever terrified him to the point of snapping him awake was gone in a haze. Tiredly shaking his head, the hunter’s wide eyes searched.

The storm outside had not settled and he was still alone with the book.

The story he read, protected by a band resembling black scales.

His head began to throb the moment he as much as glimpsed at it.

“Ah! There it is!”.

Turning his head to his left, the sapphire star finds a black robed figure. A smile greeted him from the shadow of hood, making him seem like a local priest. The very presence of this man seemed out of this world. His movements were sophisticated with no fear in the world. If anything, it made our hunter suspicious.

Slowly lifting his hand, a thin finger that never held a knife or weapon, pointed at the book. “That book in front of you actually belongs to me. I thought I lost it.”, a young voice chuckled, approaching the drowsy hunter without feeling endangered at all by the sharp gaze beneath the demonic helmet.

“I appreciate that you took care of it. Or perhaps…”.

The smile never faded as the man crossed his arms behind his back.

“Were you intrigued by it?”.

The more that smile widened, the more distrustful he appeared. Something inside the hunter spoke of danger. But his head was throbbing too much.

Taking the book, the hunter rose to return it. The moment lightning flashed behind him, casting the demonic shade of the Nergigante armor that covered the priest…

…nostalgia was written over the robbed figure’s lips.

The thin fingers carefully grasped the book, hugging it close to its chest. “I appreciate it, good hunter.”. With a nod, the hunter turned his back on the priest, strapped his trusty Nergigante charge blade on his back, and began to search for something else to read and maybe a canteen.

Anything to lift his mind.

“Do you believe in myths?”.

When lightning struck the ocean, the hunter glanced over his shoulder.

As if it was an infant, his most prized treasure, the priest cradled his book with a gaze outside at the storm. “Do you think that a dragon of such traumatic strength truly exists?”, he ponders, reaching for the window.

Reaching for what was so far away, his fingers pressed against the cold glass.

He didn’t like to admit it, especially not to this unnerving figure. But the hunter felt that there is some kind of truth to it. Something horrible was lurking beneath the words. Something as terrifying as the Safi’Jiiva.

“You are right to do so…The more we fear him, the safer we are…”.

Iron clad hands clenched tightly. His blood ran cold as he broke out in cold sweat.

“A prophet of death and destruction…yet kind enough to safe a child...Isn’t the black dragon a fascinating creature?”.

The last words were so mumbled, the hunter barely understood them. But upon feeling the curious gaze, the priest shook his head. “Please forgive my headless rambling. Again, thank you, good hunter, for protecting my book.”, the hunter thanked once more with a polite bow.

“May the sapphire star guide your way…”.

He would have thanked the priest, if that very sapphire star hadn’t meant the death of him one time. His mind back on the Safi’Jiiva, the hunter vanished behind another shelf full of books.

But the robed figure never left his mind.

That nostalgic look on his face hid too many truths.

Suddenly, a hand beside him tried to reach for a book to his right.

The same huntress from before in the scales of the Shagaru Magala was attempting to reach a book. As best as she could, she tried her best. But even on her toes, she could not reach the highest shelf.

A small chuckle escaping him as the girl’s face slowly turned red, the kind demon tapped the book she tried to reach. Thankfully she nodded. “Yes! That one!”, she nervously laughed as he easily handed it to her.

A book about invasive species of monsters, the picture depicting A Deviljho fighting a Diablos.

“Thanks. I guess what went into my hunting prowess, I lost in height.”, she joked, earning a leisure wave. If he could help, then all was good.

Mustering his armor, the black scales with orange markings, the woman’s golden, intrigued gaze took in every detail from the metallic spikes to the demonic shape of the armor.

Her lips pressed together, the woman seemed to contain both excitement and worry.

“Just by chance…could you be a hunter from the new world?”.

Surprised at her quick deduction, he nervously grasped his cape. Giggling softly, the woman shook her head. “Don’t worry. I heard about that creature before from a friend.”, she explained, her gaze hardening. “Nergigante…the eater of elders.”.

Composure regained, the hunter silently nodded. But before he could attempt to leave, he felt his blood rush to his head.

A radiant smile caught him easier than a pitfall trap could a charging Barroth.

“Say, if you have time, can I treat you to a plate of food and a drinks as thanks for the book? And maybe, can I ask you a few things about the new world?”.

The problem was, that many parts of the new world are still unexplored and much had yet to be discovered. In order to protect this new ecosystem, the guild was harsh on any and all people returning and disclosing its secrets.

She watched how the devil groaned nervously, crossing his arms. She didn’t seem like someone dangerous and the way she spoke about the Shagaru Magala before, full of regret of fate’s cruel play, she couldn’t mean any harm. But he also was aware of his duty.

“Ah, right. You have to keep quiet about it to all us uninvolved in the operation.”, she nervously laughed. “Sorry. Maybe I should have shown you this before.”.

From the pouch on her waist, the woman pulled out a badge.

The symbol of Dundorma.

His eyes nearly fell out of his head.

“Yes. I am the ambassador you, Aidan and the leader are supposed to meet.”, she explained, putting it back into her pouch. “My name is Hikari. I was born in Yukumo village. Maybe you know it for its cherry blossom trees.”. Introductions out of the way, she pointed to herself, her hand flat over her chest plate. “And as compensation for me finding out about the Nergigante, the armor that is protecting me is from an elder dragon called Shagaru Magala.”.

With a cute tilt of her head, the hunter’s cheeks grew hot once more. Was it played or was she earnest? At least she could be trusted and her curiosity was true. It reminded her too much of his handler.

“The meeting is scheduled for tonight and the storm isn’t showing signs of disappearing. Would that be okay? If there are things you need to keep sealed, I of course accept that.”.

Taking a deep breath to calm his embarrassment and ashamed how easily a pretty smile made him jump out of his skin, he agreed with a lighthearted laugh. Maybe he was focused on his hunts a bit too much.

Over a full platter of meat, bread and other Tanzia delicacies, the two told their tales.

Our hunter of his arrival in the new world. The earth demon Shara Ishvalda, who nearly tore the continent apart. Surviving the abysmal power of the red dragon and its awe-inspiring blue flames. How our sapphire star fought against the Nergigante, earning its respect and its scales without killing another, watching her eyes widen and at the same time dull with the golden dragon still on her mind.

She in return explained how she travelled to the skies with a wild group of different villages, chasing down a monster that caused a pandemic known as the frenzy virus that threatened to spread across the entire world, shortly after he left for the open sea. How when the dragon was thought dead, it survived, shedding and becoming a golden star full of malice for her.

How she regretted that the Shagaru Magala had to grow up like this and how a fearsome creature like the Nergigante accepted a human.

There were things none could foresee in the future.

Some things just seem to be set in stone, yet there is still enough to be changed by your own hand.

Weeks passed by after they returned to the new world.

And the moment the head of the commission appeared in front of them, a familiar name made his blood run cold.

“Everything is repeating. Just as it did in the stories. Wyverns disappearing. Forests burning. It is returning.”.

Breathless behind his demonic helmet, he watched how the head of the commission spoke the same name his lips formed.

“Fatalis…is returning.”.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally.
> 
> I had this one in the works for ages, ever since Fatalis was out and as celebration for my own first victory. 
> 
> This was meant to show the more gruesome sight of the event. Fatalis has always been shown to be particularly more intelligent than even elder dragons, even bearing hatred for humanity. The fact that we can get stuck on its chest after it heats up is terrifying.
> 
> I see this as a celebration for the end of World and Iceborne, as well as the beginning of Rise.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and maybe I will see you online one :)


End file.
